Incierto
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Kanda no es ni ansioso ni impulsivo, pero todo puede cambiar con la llegada de la nueva exorcista Miranda.


D Gray-Man no es de mi propiedad.

**Incierto.**

No era su costumbre ser ansioso. De hecho, ahora se daba cuenta y le daban ganas de tirarse por un puente. No era errático, ni impulsivo, ni llevado por tontas emociones infantiles como la gran mayoría del resto de los exorcistas. Tener una mente fría y calculadora era una de sus mayores cualidades y una por la cual se sentía especialmente orgulloso. Pero ahora se veía reducido a impacientarse en su asiento en el comedor, a tamborilear los dedos furioso exasperado por la espera y a sentir una extraña y ajena sensación en el pecho cada vez que veía la puerta.

Todo empezó cuando se vio, una vez más, arrastrado por Lavi al comedor en vez de entrenar. Inmediatamente notó algo extraño. La muchedumbre habitual parecía más inquieta de lo usual y todos parecían aglutinarse alegre y curiosos. Lavi desapareció en un parpadeo como de costumbre, pero volvió justo al momento indicado para atajarlo por el brazo.

"¡Llegó un nuevo exorcista!" comentó alegre. "Más bien, una exorcista", se corrigió mientras desviaba curioso la vista hacia la concentración de gente.

Kanda sólo se cruzó de brazos sin darle mucha importancia. Otro exorcista que llega, otro más que se irá. No son muchos los que sobreviven las peleas, especialmente las mujeres. Pero sus ojos, por alguna razón, se quedaron fijos. Podía distinguir entre la gente una melena morena y ondulada de tez pálida y sus ojos, por alguna razón, se negaban a despegarse de la muchedumbre. Kanda se dedicó a refunfuñar en su lugar, extrañado y repentinamente furioso. Tanto así que se no se dio ni cuenta cuando Lavi volvió a desaparecer sólo para reaparecer con nada más y nada menos que la nueva exorcista en persona.

Antes siquiera que Lavi los pudiese presentar Kanda dijo un cruel comentario, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre las celebraciones de bienvenida del comedor.

Ya solo en la oscuridad de los pasillos no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos entristecidos al borde de las lágrimas por su cruel comentario. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía extrañamente estúpido y demasiado nervioso. Apoyó la frente contra una muralla fría y dejó al fin soltar aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo.

Miranda. Ese era el nombre de la nueva exorcista. Miranda. El nombre le dejaba un gusto extraño en la boca. No podía definir con exactitud que era, pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Miranda…

"¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo Yuu?", preguntó Lavi levanto la vista de un viejo manuscrito.

Kanda casi, _casi_, pudo sentir calor subir a sus mejillas por la torpeza que acaba de hacer. Había repetido su nombre en voz alta sin darse cuenta, había estado pensado en ella de nuevo sin darse cuenta. El pelirrojo en cambio, acostumbrado ya a cambios de humor de parte del japonés, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y volvió a sumergirse en su texto. De repente levantó la vista como golpeado por un relámpago.

"¡No te enojaste porque te llamara Yuu!", comentó encantado.  
>"¡No me digas así o te juro que te cortaré en pedazos!", replicó Kanda enfurecido mientras empuñaba su katana. Pero estaba mucho más enfurecido con él mismo que con el heredero de bookman, estas torpezas y deslices se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes.<p>

Súbitamente todo su cuerpo se tensó. La misma melena ondulada oscilaba entre la gente, tambaléandose junto una bandeja con comida que se movía peligrosamente de un lado a otro. A medida que se acercaba se empezó a notar que se daba cada vez más cuenta de sí mismo y de la estúpida rutina que habían desarrollado con Lavi, que casi no podía respirar, que su katana temblaba en sus manos antes tan decididas, que la garganta se le secaba y que casi, _casi_, podía sentir calor subir a sus mejillas. Antes de que la muchacha pudiese dar otro paso, o botar la bandeja, o que Lavi se le ocurriera algún otro comentario, Kanda se dio media vuelta y se fue, ligeramente más rápido de lo habitual. Llegó a su habitación sólo para tratar de calmar su respiración.

No era su costumbre ser ansioso ni mucho menos impulsivo pero ni siquiera había procesado lo que había pasada cuando se encontró a sí mismo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a Miranda. Estaba en algunos de los perdidos pasillos de la sede cuando, nuevamente distraído, chocó contra una Miranda perdida con una bandeja llena de café para los de investigación. Se cayeron al suelo mientras el café volaba en todas partes. Kanda se quemó el pecho y las piernas, al igual que Miranda, sin embargo a ella también le cayó café en las manos.

Ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando, mientras recitaba un sinfín de disculpas y sollozos y en cómo había sido tan torpe y distraída y nuevamente disculpas al tiempo que trataba de limpiar un poco el desorden. Pero Kanda no parecía mucho importarle el café en su uniforme nuevo o como la piel le ardía, Miranda parecía algo mucho más interesante y sumamente tentador.

No era su costumbre ser ansioso ni mucho menos impulsivo, pero ahí se encontró robándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a Miranda.

-.-.-

Primer fic de este manga! Espero que les guste! No sé si hacerlo oneshot o no, depende como le vaya a este fic jajaja  
>muchas gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
